


i hate sunny days

by astutia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heavy Angst, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astutia/pseuds/astutia
Summary: harry and ron deal with the aftermath of the final battle, together.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 10





	i hate sunny days

harry wasn't sure why he felt this way. voldemort was dead, harry killed him, hogwarts would be restored in less than 6 months, it was all over. harry knew this, yet he hurt. fred had been dead for 7 hours now, lupin and tonks less than 5, lavender's body was still missing and even worse, dennis and colin creevey had been found.

in fact harry could _barely_ remember who he had left in his life. 

ron gently gripped harry's shoulder, who then turned to see the face of a stranger staring back at him. ron's warm smile, soft blue eyes, and gentle hands were gone. replaced with cold shaking fingers covered in dried blood and soot, darkened eyes filled with sympathy and grief, and a mournful frown twisted on his purple tinted lips.

_harry mentally counted ron as one of the corpses._

"hermione?" he asked, scared for the response as he pushed the broken frames of his glasses up his face. ron looked at the ground and kicked a rock, "she's alive — _**or at least i think she is.**_ " he let out a rough grunt that was intended to be a laugh, "hard to tell these days what life is." harry would smile if he could.

"anyone need me yet?" 

he settled for a lighter question instead of the thousands of hurtful thoughts in his mind. they trickled in anyway. _how many? are our parents alive? is george still huddled around his twin's body? did anyone tell collin's parents? or lavender's father?_

"they've needed you since the day you were born harry." 

ron sunk down on to the debris-filled ground and looked up at the bright sunrise, harry scuffled to sit next to him but kept space.

"i fucking hate sunny days" he said, harry swallowed the lump in his throat, "i hate everyday."

"that was quite a stunt malfoy pulled… draco, i mean" ron started blabbering, "i don't think i've ever felt bad for him or his family but i guess they didn't really have much of a choice, well lucius did i suppose. you should've se—" 

rage settled in harry's stomach, as he let it eat into the sadness with it's fiery temperature. "how could you say that? feeling bad for them? they're— lucius is the whole reason our friends are dead, it should've been me—!" "you don't mean that" ron lashed back, raising up on his feet with a sympathetic look. "you cannot make me believe, ever, that you blame anyone for this other then yourself. harry, mate, you did everything you could and more, you're the only reason any of us are alive still."

harry wanted to throw up, so he did, but ron continued. "you tried to help sirius that night, you gave lupin the sense to go home, you're the bloody reason—"

 _"I'M THE REASON THEY ARE DEAD RON. I'M THE REASON MY PARENTS ARE GONE, SIRIUS AND REMUS, FRED, CEDRIC,D ALL OF THEM. I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN—"_ breaking into sobs, harry tugged on his dirty black hair. ron gently reached out and held his best friend in his arms. "i know it's hard harry, but none of this could've been avoided. everyone that died? they died doing something they believed in, that's the best way anyone can go." harry clung onto the smooth wool of ron's sweater.

" _you'll stay with me_?" he asked, harry knew his question didn't make much sense, that he couldn't find the right thing to say. ron squeezed tighter, " _until the very end_." 

harry's emerald eyes flickered shut and his painful searing of his scar was absent for once in life, and all would be well.

**Author's Note:**

> expl: rated teen & up for minor swearing (one f-word) hermione is mentioned to be alive, but it's foreshadowed that neither ron nor harry know positively if she is or where she is. since this was a oneshot i made in 10 minutes i didn't elaborate much. all of the canon deaths are still relevant here, if not more so. draco is mentioned briefly along with his parents, in a positive protrayal from ron himself seemingly trying to make conversation with harry.
> 
> im on tumblr! let's geek out about drarry :) @astu-tia


End file.
